A Bone to Pick
by Sophie Mae
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan are called to a case at Princeton-Plainsbro Teaching Hospital. How do our favorite Non-couples interact with each other. Huddy and B/B and many others. Rated T to be safe.


A Bone to Pick

By Sophie Mae

Dr. Lisa Cuddy thought that today was going to be a normal day of reeling in donors, assigning parking spots and dealing with House's antics. That is just how her day was going to be until a knock on her office door brought her out of her work trance.

"Come in" she called not even lifting her head to see who it was.

"Dr. Cuddy?" a shy young nurse whispered.

"Yes?" Cuddy said as she lifted her head.

"We have a problem…" the young girl looked terrified.

"If Dr. House is harassing you or other nurses to the point where you have to come to me, just go to the Princeton-Plainsboro police"

"Oh! The police we need because we have a patient in the ER which we cannot diagnose" the nurse twiddled with her fingers. Cuddy gave her a look as to tell her to go on.

"Well he seems to have a skeleton in his bag" and with that Dr. Lisa Cuddy's normal day went out the window.

"Booth! Tell me again why I am here?" Dr. Temperance Brennan; world renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author said to her FBI special agent partner Seeley Booth.

"Because Bones the FBI said that a guy came into this ER with a bag full of bones. They find bones and I bring you, Bones" he said with a chuckle at his own little joke.

The pair reached the front desk in the lobby of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Booth gave a knock on the counter and flip of his badge to let the nurse know she should look up.

"Hello, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. I was told to ask for a Dr. Cuddy?" he flashed one of his charm smiles just to make sure the nurse actually helped them.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cuddy's Office is right through those doors." She pointed to the glass doors across the lobby.

As the pair walked, Brennan blunt as usually spoke her mind.

"Booth that women was ogling you" Loud enough for the nurse to hear her. Booth pulled her closer to his body,

"Sh! Bones, you cannot whisper, you know that!" He hissed

"I have been told; remember at my father's trial. We both got yelled at"

The doors burst opened to reveal a manic Cuddy, a smug House and a somewhat calm/ relieved Wilson had opened the door.

"Oh Cuddles, you order a hooker for me but I don't want no body guard for her, you can keep him busy while I get busy" House commented.

"House couldn't you be quiet for like five minutes, I am assuming you two are from the FBI?" Cuddy asked.

"yes Ma'am, we are" Booth said flashing yet another charm smile.

I am not a hooker; I am Doctor Temperance Brennan. Booth! Tell this philistine that I am not some sexual object, he can pay for!" Brennan protested.

"Bones, I am sure that this man will apologize for his comment. Can you just simmer down?" booth whispered to his partner, but not quiet enough, because the rest of the room still heard.

"Oh, I can assure you that I most definitely will not apologize, isn't in my nature" house said smugly.

"Yeah and the last time I heard that I got punched in the gonads" booth winced at the memory of Brennan's father's arrest.

"Ouch!"

"I am sorry if I'm interrupting some type of male bonding over pain, but I would liked to be shown the remains" Brennan.

That was when Cuddy came out of her trance of this goreous man who stepped before her.

"Oh, of course Dr. Brennan I will show you to the morgue in a few moments and House you will apologize to them before the end of this case"

As Cuddy walked Brennan and Booth down to the morgue, the ducklings were in the doing their clinic hours when they notice the pair. Taub elbowed Foreman and nodded to Brennan.

Foreman elbowed Taub back and said "you are married and I'm with thirteen"

"I would do both of them, you could join if wanted Foreman" Thirteen rebutted half seriously- half joking.

Taub and Foreman looked at her with amazement.

Cuddy opened the door to the morgue and allowed Booth and Brennan to go in first, where the bones we laid out to observed. Brennan immediately went into work-mode. She snapped a pair of latex gloves on and started working.

"Booth go into my bag and get connected with Angela" she was staring intently at the bones.

"you got it Bones, one video conference with the lab, coming right up!" Booth said with a charm smile at her, but she failed to notice. Lisa cuddy started to feel herself fading into the background as the two communicated with each other.

"Booth the victim is a eleven to fifteen year old Caucasian girl. Signs of sexual and physical abuse."

"Oh. My. Goodness. Who could do that to a little girl" Cuddy gasped finally reminding the duo that there was another person in the room.

Brennan tensed up a little and her blue eyes became a darker shade. Her voiced spoke with extreme passion that she felt.

"You would be surprised; Dr. Cuddy at what people could do to young children"

Cuddy was taken back at the passion this woman showed. With her words Booth reached for her with turned her blue eyes back to their normal pale ocean blue.

"Bones its going to be okay we will find out who did this to her."

Just as Booth spoke, the computer binged with the signal that Angela had accepted their video conference. Her face appeared with a bright smile.

"Hey, sweetie, I am here. Hello studly, how's New Jersey treating you?" Angela teased as she turned her line of sight onto the skeleton on the morgue table. Ready with her sketch pad in hand, she asked the question she dreaded most.

"What do you have so far sweetie? And then you can get Booth to send me the skull for a reconstruction. Okay?"

"Hey, Ange" Booth and Brennan answered simotanasously.

"Angela Montenegro, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine at the hospital. Dr. Cuddy, Angela Montenegro, the Jeffersonian facial and scenario reconstruction artist extordonaier." Booth said as he flashed a charm smile knowing that Brennan would not bother with pleasantries such as introducing people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Montenegro" Cuddy said stepping into the frame. Before Angela could respond Brennan cut her off.

"I have a Caucasian female, age eleven to fifteen, signs of sexually and physical abuse" Brennan said with her rational scientist voice, but then her voice softened. "Ange, do me a favor and please make her smile, if she couldn't smile in real life at least."

"No problem, sweetie, just get Boothy boy to get the skull to me and you should have face soon enough and ID soon." And with that Angela's face was gone from the screen.

Brennan took a step back from the table which held the remains. She took a deep breath. She carefully took the skull and placed it into a box and sealed it to be delivered to Angela. She simply handed the box to booth without a word of spoken communication but the two spoke with their eyes that much Cuddy could see.

"_Bones will you be okay?"_

"_Of course I will be okay, let's just catch the horrible person that did this"_

"_Okay, you go it"_

And with that Booth was gone from the room and left the two blue-eyed women alone.


End file.
